Lady Doll
by Dark Corneille
Summary: Liburan t'lah tiba. Ciel dan yang lainnya berencana akan menginap di sebuah rumah tua di atas bukit. Warning OOC, OC, Au, Sho-ai Dll! enjoy


**Lady Doll**

**.**

**-by Sebby CielMichaelis-**

**.**

**Warning : OC, OOC, AU, CielxSebastian**

**.**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**.**

**.**

_** satu kamar yang tidak boleh kalian masuki, jangan pernah memasukinya kalau kalian masih mau selamat**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Ciel's PoV-<strong>

Hahh..pagi ini rasanya malas bergabung dengan yang lain, ini bukti bahwa aku sedang _Bad Mood._

"hi,_ sweet_! Kenapa kau tidak ikut dengan kami?" tanya Sebastian, yang baru saja datang menghampiriku.

"berhenti memanggil ku 'Manis' Sebs!" aku menepis tangannya yang sedang membelai lembut .

"aduh, habisnya kau diam saja sih dari tadi! Kau kenapa Ciel? Apa kau sakit?"

"aku tidak apa-apa! Nanti aku pasti menyusul, kalian duluan saja!" perintah ku pada Sebastian.

"hmm, baiklah! Oh iya, satu lagi, _30 menit_ lagi akan ada pengumuman di aula. Pastikan sebelum bel tanda berkumpul berbunyi, kau sudah ada dengan kami ok!" mendengar penjelasan dari Sebastian aku hanya tersenyum miris dan mengangguk.

Sebelum pergi, kembali Sebastian melayangkan ciuman sayang ke keningku.

Sebastian Michaelis, lelaki yang beda satu tahun dari usiaku._ 'sweet', 'say', 'Dear'_ tiga panggilan pengganti nama ku itu sudah tidak asing lagi bila Sebastian yang menyebutkannya, panggilan itu melekat dengan sendirinya sejak dua tahun lalu, sejak aku menjadi kekasihnya.

Aku lihat sebastian telah pergi bersama teman-temannya, kembali aku bersandar pada dinding di belakangku sambil menatap langit dan dengan lesunya aku berkata...

"hahh._.Boring_,"

**-Ciel's PoV and-**

* * *

><p><em>Tett..tett..tett...<em>

Bel tanda berkumpul akhirnya berbunyi, tapi sepertinya Ciel belum ikut berkumpul dengan kawan-kawannya.

"Sebs, katanya dia mau kesini, tapi kemana perginya kekasihmu itu?" tanya Undertaker sambil kembali meneguk minumannya.

"entahlah! Aku rasa dia aneh hari ini!" Sebastian bangkit dari tempatnya duduk tadi.

"aduh, Sebs, Sebs! Kau ini, kayak nggak tau aja,," sambung seorang lelaki berambut coklat dan berkacamata yang baru saja datang.

"Tau, apa?"

"dia itu kan, cowo yang lumayan keras kepala! Mungkin saja dia lagi ada masalah atau apalah yang biasanya dialami seorang cowo kayak dia." Jelas Ronald.

"ya, aku tau! Tapi, tidak seperti biasanya dia seperti itu."

"sabar, saja Sebs! Lebih baik kau jemput dia!"

"Hahh, oke, aku mau menjemputnya dulu! Kalian kalau mau duluan, duluan saja nanti aku nyusul!"

"Yes, _Sir_.."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Taman Belakang...<strong>_

Tertidur, sudah kuduga, anak lelaki manis itu tertidur sambil bersandar di tembok dingin di belakangnya.

Memang tenang keadaan di taman ini, sejuk, rindang karena banyak pepohonan, pantas saja Ciel tertidur dengan nyenyaknya sampai-sampai bel pun tak bisa membangunkannya.

Tapi tidurnya tak lama, karena Sebastian segera menghampirinya.

"Ciel! Bangun! Knapa kau tertidur di sini?" Sebastian memukul-mukul lembut wajah mulus kekasihnya yang tidak kunjung bangun dari tidurnya.

Dan,_ Tingg..._

Sepintas pikiran aneh melintas di pikiran sang reven. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada si manis yang sedang tertidur dan..

Yup, dia menciumnya dengan sedikit ciuman panasnya, dan itu berhasil membangunkan sang pujaan hati.

"ngg, Sebs?" Ciel terjaga.

"Haah, sudah bangun?" Sebastian mengelap sedikit saliva di ujung bibir mungil Ciel.

"sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Ciel_ to the point,_ tidak memperdulikan aktivitas yang baru saja di lakukan Sebastian padanya.

"kami tadi menunggumu di taman depan, tapi kau tidak kunjung datang. Aku khawatir dengan keadaan mu _Dear_!" jelas Sebastian sambil membelai rambut Ciel yang basah karena keringat.

"ohh, mana yang lain?"

"yang lain sudah berkumpul di Aula!" Sebastian menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan bingung.

Ketika Ciel mendengar kata _'berkumpul di Aula'_ wajahnya berubah menjadi panik. Ia segera bangkit dan menarik tangan kekar kekasihnya.

"Kau bilang _'berkumpul'_, berarti belnya sudah berbunyi?" tanya Ciel panik, sambil berlari.

"ehh? Iya, _Sweet_ kau tertidur tadi!" jawab Sebastian sambil mencoba memperbaiki cara berlarinya.

"ahh, kau ini! Berarti kita sudah terlambat mendengarkan pengumuman! Knapa kau malah menciumku tadi? Bukannya membanguniku dan langsung memberi kabar! Ahh,," Ciel komat-kamit sambil berlari, ternyata ia sangat marah dengan kelakuan Sebastian yang baginya lamban memberi informasi.

"yahh, _Dear_, habisnya kalau aku bangunin dengan cara biasa kau tidak akan bangun!" mendengar penjelasan Sebastian barusan Ciel berhenti dari larinya dan berbalik menghadap Sebastian.

Dan, _walla_! Sebastian memasang wajah_ innocentnya_ yg_ khas_, membuat Ciel luluh dibuatnya.

Ciel tidak jadi memarahinya karena merasa bersalah atas prilakunya kepada kekasihnya, ia berjinjit sedikit dan kembali mencium Sebastian.

Tak butuh waktu lama Sebastian langsung membalasnya, sampai akhirnya Ciel melepaskan dirinya.

"maaf,_ Dear_" Ciel membelai rambut hitam sang reven dengan penuh sayang.

"tidak, papa! Ayo nanti kita tambah terlambat!" Sebastian langsung menggendong tubuh ringking di depannya.

"hey.."

Pemandangan yang cukup membuat orang-orang di sana menganga dengan tidak elitnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Teriakkan para siswa menggemuruh di Aula, tempat pengumuman dilangsungkan.

Undertaker, Grell, Lau , serta yang lain kini hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar hasil penumuman tersebut, yang isinya adalah...

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

"ok, anak-anak! Saya akan mengumumkan hasil ujian semester kalian!" seorang wanita tua yang sedang berdiri di atas panggung penghormatan membulak-balikkan amlop yang ia bawa, dan wanita itu adalah.., tepat Victoria sang kepala sekolah di kampus tersebut.

"huaaa, aku tidak sanggub mendengar pengumuman macam ini!" keluh ronald, gelisah.

"ohh dewi ku yang agung! Pastikan lah, kami naik semuanya ke semester 3! Amin..," agni berlutut seolah menyembah seorang dewi di tengah keramaian tersebut.

Dan yang di sembahnya adalah seorang Grell.

"Aminn!"

Sontak seluruh mahasiswa di sana ikut berdoa bersamanya.

"ehem, ehem, cukup! Akan saya bacakan!" ibu kepala sekolah pun membacakan hasil ujian dengan lantang, dan hampir _90%_ mahasiswa semester 2 naik ke semester 3 tapi tidak bagi kelas Undertaker dan yang lainnya.

Mereka memang naik, tapi dengan nilai yang kurang menguntungkan, yah.., rata-rata nilai yang mereka dapat hanya _75 keatas_ dan yang paling rendah _68 ke atas._

**.**

**End of Flashback**

**.**

Undertaker menghela nafasnya.

"bagaimana teman-teman?" sebastian menghampiri para sahabatnya.

"kau lihat, kita semua naik! Tapi, dengan nilai yang kurang memuaskan, satu dari kita saja yang akan berbahagia," jelas Taker lesu.

"maksudnya?" Ciel angkat bicara.

"Ciellll, di kelas kita hanya kau orang paling pintar dan mendapat nilai rata-rata _85 ke atas_!" ronald menggendong tubuh mungil itu sambil membawanya berputar-putar.

"Apa..? hanya aku? Lalu sebas.."

"tidak apa, sweet! Anggab saja, ini hari keberuntunganmu!" seru Sebastian seraya tersenyum.

"ahhhh, sudah-sudah! Dari pada kita tambah stres, lebih baik kita pikirkan mau liburan kemana!" tanya Taker setengan berteriak.

"Pantai!" usul Sebastian asal.

"jangan! Tahun lalu kita sudah iburan kesana!" bantah William.

"gimana kalau, kita pergi ke..." kata-kata Grell terputus karena kedatangan lau dan agni.

"Tunggu dulu! Kami punya usul gimana kalau kita liburan ke hawai saja?" usul lau, asal lagi.

"tidak! Itu terlalu jauh!" bantah ciel.

"nah, Grell kau tadi mau bicara apa?" sebastian menatap Grell penasaran.

Membuat lelaki merah itu salah tingkah, aneh.

"sebenarnya aku punya usul untuk menginap di hotel saja!" jelas Grell sambil _meliuk-liuk_.

"nggak! Emangnya kita turis apa? Kau kira satu malamnya murah apa!" bantah William keras.

"gimana kalau kita ketempat penginapan yang letaknya di atas bukit!" usul Claude.

Sebastian dan Ciel pandang-pandangan sejenak.

"Di mana letak bukitnya?" Sebastian kelihatan tertarik dengan usulan Claude.

"letaknya di atas bukit suatu pedesaan, pemandangannya bagus, yaah tapi harus menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 4-5 jam ke sana!" jelas Claude.

"hmm, kelihatannya menarik juga!" Sebastian tersenyum ke kawan-kawannya.

Meminta persetujuan.

"Baiklah, kalau itu keputusan Sebas kita, pasti akan menyenangkan hihihi" Undertaker bangkit dari bangkunya.

Yang lain hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"_Thanx,_ Claude!" Sebastian menepuk pundak sobatnya.

"_Welcome_, Sebs!"

"hyaaa, tunggu dulu!" Alois _menyerocos_ ketengah keramaian tersebut.

"knapa, Al?"

"Ka..kapan kita berangkat?" tanya Alois dengan mata berbinar, memelas.

Semua nampak berfikir, kecuali Grell yang sibuk dengan kuku-kukunya.

"bagaimana, kalau hari ini saja? Kan, kita pulang cepat!" usul Sebastian, lagi.

"wahh, bagus tuh!" seru Alois senang.

"ya, hari ini. Tapi guys, kalau aku nggak diijinin terpaksa aku nggak ikut!" Ciel berkata dengan santainya.

"_Sweet_! Knapa begitu?"

"yaa, kau tau? Bibi ku mengajakku keluar untuk menjenguk orang tuaku Sebs!" sinkat Ciel.

"tapi, bagaimanapun caranya kau harus ikut!" Sebastian bersikeras.

"iya, iya, aku pasti ikut!" Ciel tersenyum ke semua temannya.

"horee, kita liburan!"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**_Ciel's House, 14:30 sore_**

**.**

"haa? Bibi, knapa begitu? Aku Cuma seminggu di sana! Ayolah ijinkan aku!" Ciel nampak bersikeras melawan kehendak bibinya yang yahh, tidak mengizinkannya pergi liburan bersama kawan-kawannya.

"ciel, ingat orang tuamu menunggu di sana! Jadi kau harus ikut bibi!"jelas Angelina tidak kalah kerasnya.

"tapi tahun lalu aku juga tidak ikut liburan bersama mereka!"

"ciel!"

"ayo lah, bi!"

...

**.**

_**30 menit kemudian.**_

**.**

Ciel nampak lesu berjalan menuju teman-temannya di ruang tamu, yah dia pasti tidak diijinkan.

"_Sweet,_ katakan pada kami kalau kau pasti diijinkan, iya kan?" Sebastian memegang pundak si kecil.

Ciel menggeleng, membuat rekannya ber _–ahh-_ kecil.

"biar aku yang bilang ke bibimu!" Sebastian membulatkan tekatnya.

Ciel hanya diam sambil melihat lantai di bawahnya.

Sebastian mengecup singkat kening anak itu lalu pergi mendatangi Angelina.

**.**

**_Beberapa menit setelah itu._**

**_._**

"Ciellll! Kau di ijinkan ikut bersama kami!" Sebastian berlari dan langsung menggendong anak itu.

"haa, apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Ciel masih nampak bingung, tapi dia senang.

"yah, cuman saja sebagai imbalan aku harus membantu bibimu membuat kue! Hihi" Sebastian tertawa kecil, melihat kekasihnya tersenyum cerah.

"Makasih sebas..!" Ciel memeluk sang pujaan hati, membuat yang lain iri dibuatnya terkecuali William.

"oke, selagi aku membuat kue di dapur kau siap-siap sana!"

"hihi, oke!"

**.**

_**Sebastian's House 13:45 sore**_

**.**

"kita pakai 2 mobil!" Seru Sebastian pada yang lainnya.

"hee? Emm ok, nggak papa!"

"baiklah, Aku, Ciel, Agni, Lau dan Taker satu mobil, Sedangkan Alois, Grell, Ronald, dan William satu mobil dengan Claude!" jelas Sebastian sambil memasukkan tasnya ke dalam mobil.

"Baikk!"

**.**

**.**

Dua mobil hitam itu melesat laju seakan membelah jalan raya sore itu. Dan tak lama mereka pun memasuki kawasan hutan.

"Dingin.." seru Ciel sambil memeluk ranselnya.

"pake jaketku, nih!" Sebastian memberikan jaketnya.

"Ciel, dari pada kau masuk angin di depan lebih baik kita bertukar tempat duduk saja! Kasian, kau." Usul Agni yang langsung di hadiahi gelengan lembut dari si mungil di depan.

"aku mau disini saja, Ag!" Jelas Ciel lembut.

"Baiklah!"

**.**

_**Sedangkan di mobil Claude.**_

_**.**_

Lagu _rock_ kian meramaikan susana mobil hitam yang satu ini, di tambah beberapa orang di dalamnya yang sedang menari-nari tidak jelas, kecuali William.

"Aduh, aku capek!" seru Alois dengan nafas yang _ngos-ngosan_.

"sama"

"kalau kalian capek, knapa kalian tidak duduk manis dan tenang!" gerutu William sambil beruap-uap.

"haha iya deh maaf!" seru Ronald cengengesan.

**.**

**.**

Sekitar 3 jam mereka menempuh perjalanan di hutan, akhirnya tepat_ pukul 21:30_ mereka pun sampai di desa yang di maksud.

Sebastian menghentikan mobilnya, membuat Ciel yang tertidur di sampingnya sedikit terbangun.

"ada apa, Sebs?" Ciel menatap sekelilingnya, dan _'tepat'_ pikirnya_ 'ini sudah malam'._

"tidak, aku cuman mau bertanya sebentar dengan Claude, jadi tunggu sebentar ya!" jelas Sebastian seraya memasang senyum manisnya.

Ciel mengangguk lesu.

**.**

**.**

Tak lama Mobil hitam milik Claude berhenti tepat di belakang mobil Sebastian.

"knapa berhenti, Sebs?" tanya Claude sambil sedikit mengeluarkan kepalanya di jendela mobil.

"Claude, aku kurang tau jalan pedesaan di sini! Jadi kau saja yang duluan, biar kami yang di belakang!" jelas Sebastian.

"oh, baiklah!" mendengar penjelasan singkat dari Sebastian, Claude pun kembali mengegas mobilnya mendahului mobil Sebastian di depannya.

Butuh waktu _2 jam_ menuju bukit yang mereka maksud dan hampir _1 jam_ tersesat. Tapi sesampainya di atas sana, memang benar apa yang di katakan Claude, pemandangannya indah meski hari sudah malam.

Dan mereka pun sampai di sebuah penginapan tua yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu kuning yang _remang-remang_.

Sesampainya mereka di sana, Sebastian segera membagunkan Ciel yang sudah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"Ciel, kita sudah sampai!" bisiknya lembut.

Ciel menggeliat sebelum membuka matanya.

"huahh, Gelap sekali!" serunya sambil melihat tempat yang akan ditinggali mereka.

"yah, untuk malam ini kita istirahat saja dulu, besok baru kita ganti bola lampunya!" Sebastian memberi isyarat kepada tiga orang di belakangnya.

"iya, iya kami bakalan turun kok!" seru Taker sambil membuka pintu mobil tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Sama seperti anggota Sebastian yang mulai sibuk memilihi barang-barangnya, grub Claude juga sedang sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing.

Ada yang sudah nguap (Alois), ada yang repot bawa barang-barangnya (William), dan yang lainnya juga sibuk.

Tapi aktifitas mereka terhenti saat seorang lelaki barambut putih menyapa mereka atau lebih cocok di sebut, menegur mereka.

"sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya nya dengan suara canggung.

Sebastian dan yang lain nampak terkejut, dengan tampang lelaki berambut puti itu.

"kami, kami rencananya ingin menginap di sini!" jelas Sebastian.

"ohh, baiklah kalau kalian ingin menginap di rumah tua itu, semua tanggung jawab ada di tangan kalian! Saya Ash penjadi rumah tua ini, ini kuncinya. Dan satu lagi, di lantai dua ada satu kamar yang tidak boleh kalian masuki, jangan pernah memasukinya kalau kalian masih mau selamat, itu saja selamat malam!" Penjelasan lelaki bernama Ash itu membuat Sebastian penasaran akan kamar itu, tapi karena ia sadar, keselamatan jauh lebih baik dari pada celaka, ia pun _mengurungkan_ niat anehnya.

Sebastian pun memimpin untuk memasuki rumah tuan tersebut.

Sarang laba-laba, hawa tidak enak, dan kotoran menyambut kehadiran mereka.

Ciel menggengam erat tangan kekasihnya.

Begitu juga Alois dan yang lainnya.

Merekapun memulai hari-hari penuh misteri di rumah tua itu.

**...TBC...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Bocoran untuk Chap 2-<strong>_

_Ciel memutuskan untuk satu kamar dengan Sebastian._

_Banyak kejadian aneh dan romance di alami mereka, kamar yang terletak persis di sebelah kamar yang dilarang Ash membuat Ciel sering melihat penampakan sesosok wanita kecil yang pucat pasi mirip dengan boneka, tanpa mata dan rambut panjang tergerai begitu saja._

_Satu-persatu dari merekapun menghilang dan di temukan sudah tak bernyawa._

_Mati dengan cara yang mengenaskan._

**...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>saya kembali dengan fic aneh lagi hohoho<p>

Hyaaa chap 1 yang aneh, saya tau saya masih banyak hutang chapter di fic sebelumnya hehe cape ngetik sih-bunuh-...

Hahaha nanti saya lanjutkan kok!

Oke, yang ini memang belum ada ngeri-ngeriannya hahaha kayak flim horor nyata juga wkwkwk-bunuh-

kalau ada Typo atau kesalahan macam apa saja, tolong beri tahu saya di review kalian~

Oke minna-san pliese** Reviewnya...~**


End file.
